Reality
by LoveLover010
Summary: Everybody thought he was the dangerous type of guy, and she was the strange goth girl, after a night in jail together, everybody realizes their not who they think they were. They just have their own reality. Suck @ summaries please read  T for language
1. Chapter 1

**What you never see...**

Introduction:

**A/N: first of all i wanna say i have some bad news, i will put one of my stories on hold, because i lost my inspiration and i dont wanna force myself to write it until i get some fresh ideas for it...so i thought of this story and i personally love it because is different, i hope you feel the same way about it. **

**This idea got to my head during a blackout, i was bored in my house, my parents were working and i had nothing to do, so i started to think about Troy and about how he always get to be either the sweet guy or the player in every story, i wanted him to be different, i wanted him to look kinda different, then i started mixing ideas until i got the Troy i wanted, then i started changing the other characters and i started to get more into the story...I got to the point when i said, i need to get this story out now! so here i am writting to you. I dont know if you guys noticed but i love to keep my stories as real as possible, you know i like to get thinks you dont normally see but those things happen in real life, and i like to play with the dark side of the reality, something like death, drugs, jail and stuff. There's a reason why i dont write sci fi, and its because i like it to feel as real as possible and i cant get that yet, and if i read some story that doesnt feel real to me then i just stop reading it.**

**So what i'm trying to say here is that i want to get the dark side of each character, and they will be different from what we normally see them, so i understand if you dont wanna read but if you like please let me know so i can go on with my story! I'm gonna stop talking now, enjoy:**

He was walking down the empty halls of East High, it was 2 a.m, the moment when he felt the silence fill every inch of his heart, when he felt empty and cold inside...it was that moment when you just feel like you can do anything and nobody will ever know. He walked into the room he was looking for, he looked around with a smirk playing in his lips, he knew the coldness was about to disappear in just a while. He spred some liquid all over the room, he loved the sweet yet intoxicating smell of it, he took a moment to look at the room one more time, filling his heart with the silence of the moment, of how simple things seemed to be and how complicated they really were...he then smiled in a really twisted way, enjoying the pain he was feeling, and just like he couldnt take it anymore, he took the match and set the place on fire...feeling like all of his problems and his pain faded away with every second the fire ate the place. There was no need to cut yourself, if you have the fire then you have it all...it was like the power was just in your hands. The coldness faded away along with the anger and the pain, leaving just the hot fire filling his heart. When he thought it was enough he smiled and walked outside of the school...life was just easy when you had fire...

East High was just like any other high school, you had the nerds, the populars, the drama club...and the people pretending to be something they're not. Everybody was outside of the school waiting for the principal to say if they were gonna have classes that day, they were just about to start another year and the Principals office had caught fire just hours before, the police was still hanging around the school checking on every student to see if they find the responsible for the fire. Some students where really happy about it because they werent gonna start school just yet, others felt kinda disappointed because they had nothing to do at home, and others just didnt care. A blonde guy walked over to some girl and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"did you do it?" the Blonde whispeared into the girls ears, she shrugged his arm away and sighed.

"unfortunatly not...but i wish i did, that was an amazing idea" she said.

"oh c'mon Gabs...you really gonna tell me you didnt do it" He looked at her.

"yes Ryan, i didnt, i was sleeping at that time" she said "dont tell you did it?"

"you wish...i promised my mom i was gonna be 'good' this year, i really want that ferrari ok" he said and smiled

"ugh..thats too bad" she said

"yeah"

Gabriella and Ryan were bestfriends since they started High School, Gabriella liked his rebel kinda rocker style and he loved her dark kinda gothic style, they shared the same vision about the world and liked to get in trouble sometimes. The 'normal' people of the school would look at them like nerds or freaks, just because they dressed and thought differently.

"i heard Troy Bolton did it" Ryan told his bestfriend. She seemed to be not interested in that name and sighed.

"really?"

"yeah, people think he's even more cool just because he sets the principals office on fire"

"but they dont know if he actually did it" she mentioned looking thru the mass of people until she found the blue eyed boy surrounded by his crew.

"no...but you know East High, they just speak" he said as he walked over to other of his friends.

Gabriella gave Troy another look, he wasnt her type at all, but somehow she felt sorry for him, having people talking about you without knowing had to be kinda harsh, she had to admit she kinda liked the mistery hidding behind his eyes, and the way he moved, he just looked like he was dangerous...his cold blue eyes tell people to stay away, and no one other than his friends could stay around him for more than 5 minutes, he would either freak you out with his look or with his words. She thought he was just another lost soul that couldnt find eternal peace. Gabriella decided it was time to take her eyes off him and focus on her own thing.

Not too far away Troy Bolton was standing there bored waiting for the Principal to say whatever he was gonna say, he was tired of all the stares he was getting, he was even tired of his friends playing around and making jokes around him. He just wanted to head to his classroom or go home, he didnt care, he just didnt want to be there standing and waiting. His all time bestfriend Chad walked over to him and smiled.

"dude i heard you did it" he said

"yeah?" he smirked "that sure would be awesome" he said and looked down.

"so you didnt do it" Chad stated.

Troys cold blue eyes met with Chads "you know i didnt do it"

Chad looked down and then back up at Troy. "of course not...you're too good for it" he said with half smile. Troy chuckled, he was everything but good.

"if you say so" he said.

Chad went to talk to a random girl that was staring at them, he was like some kind of player, anyone could see he was a really happy guy, he had almost everything he wanted: popularity, a really popular bestfriend, a good family, and a beautiful girlfriend (when he wanted to) he wasnt the girlfriend type but when he falls in love he's the most loyal boyfriend you could ever find. Chad and Troy were totally different and everybody could see that, Troy was the misterious type, Chad was the player type, no one knew why they were bestfriends, truth was not even Chad and Troy, but they trust and respect eachother and thats why they've been friends for so long.

Chad walked over to the blonde beauty, she answered to the name of Sharpay Evans, when she first walked into the halls of East High everybody was confused if her parents got the name from the dog or they just came up with it, she was Ryan's twin sister but she looked nothing like him, she was girly, he had a darker style, she was lazy, he wasnt, and of course he was smarter than her...well not actually smarter, cause Sharpay could be intelligent if she wanted to and get good grades, instead she decided to sleep with the teachers because she was too lazy to actually do homework.

"no" she said looking at her perfect nails.

"but you dont know what i was gonna say?" he told her.

"whatever you were gonna ask...the answer is no" she said and smiled at the afro guy.

"whatever" he said and started to walk away.  
>"you can ask Taylor tho" she said and giggled when he turned around and glared at her.<p>

Taylor was Chad's ex, head cheerleader and the girl everyone hated, she was nice when she was dating Chad, a really beautiful and smart girl but when they broke up she turned into a potential bitch, who hated almost everything and everyone, only her squad would stand her and defend her because they knew the real reasons. She walked around like she ruled the school and if you didnt want her entire squad on you, you better be nice with her.

The Principal finally walked out of the school with a police officer and went to talk to the students.

"After looking at the damage we came to a conclusion" he said "we're starting our year like nothing happened, only my office was caught on the fire so the classrooms and lockers are just fine, you may go inside now"

Some students were disappointed and others were kinda happy. East High had a little bit of everything, and one thing was for sure, if you thought you knew everything about this high school...then you thought wrong.

Welcome to Reality...

**Ok so this is my introduction to the characters and the school, chapter 1 should be out soon, please review and tell me if you dont like it, or tell me if you want me to go on with it, i just had this crazy idea but if you guys dont like it then i'll just delete it also please tell me if you think it doesnt feel real to you, because i will sure change anything that doesnt look real! :)**

**It doesnt matter what you say as long as you say it! so review please!**

**Also since i'm at an important point with 'As long as you love me' i wont put it on hold, but its up to you guys with 'Falling for my bestfriends brother' or 'your eyes' choose between the two, tell me which one you want me to keep writting and i'll put the other one on hold, i'll finish it dont worry...someday! so thanks for reading and again review please! :D**

**xoxo Hannah ;)**


	2. Troy Bolton

**Reality.**

**Chapter 1: **_Troy Bolton_

_*.*.~Dangerous~.*.*_

Walking down the hall of East High was nothing for the basketball star Troy Bolton, he had a serious expression, looking down the hall without actually looking at something or someone, girls were dying to have him and boys wanted to be like him but no one even dared to step close to him other than his basketball team and his friends who actually knew the real Troy.

He walked towards his locker and opened it, as he got his books out he could feel the stares on his back, everyone was curious about Troy, because he was always so quiet and misterious, he put a notebook inside his locker and sighed, he looked back to see who was staring at him and everyone just turned around to pretend they were doing something else. A small smirk appeared on Troy's face, everyone was so predictable, that was exactly what he didnt want to be..._predictable. _His all time bestfriend Chad Danforth walked over to him, he leaned against a locker and smiled at him.

"are you ready captain?" he asked and Troy smirked dangerously.

"i am"

Chad didnt want to admit it but sometimes Troy's smirk made him shiver, Troy looked sometimes like he was capable of anything, when he knew he wasnt, because he knew Troy like nobody else did, not even his parents, Troy told Chad stuff he couldnt tell his dad and Chad helped him to manage situations when Troy thought he could no more. Jason walked over to them and slapped Chad's ass.

"hey guys i heard Taylor is having a party this friday and the entire school is invited" he said leaning against another locker.

"really?" Troy said with his deep voice and he looked at Chad "even Chad?" he asked.

"yeah...she said the entire school can go" Jason stated.

Troy tried to not be so scary in front of his team, because...well...they were his team! he needed them to trust him, so he tried his best to hide that dangerous side.

"i dont care" Chad said.

"you're not going?" Troy asked with a smirk playing in his lips.

"i dont know...we'll find out on friday" Chad said, the smile that he always had now disappeared.

Troy played around with Jason as they walked to their next class...Troy knew Chad hated to talk about Taylor so he just decided to drop the subject. The best thing about Troy and Chad's friendship was that it didnt matter that they were so different, they had some kind of respect for eachother.

Everybody went silent when Troy walked inside the classroom, it was always like that, everybody wanted to see what was Troy Bolton doing, sometimes the teachers loved the effect Troy had on the other students, but it was scary the way he just walked into a room and everybody else would leave whatever they were doing.

"Troy my man" Zeke screamed from the back of the room "sit here dude" he said, Troy smiled as he walked to the back of the classroom, everyone then went back to doing their own thing. Troy shook Zeke's hand.

"thanks man...its annoying sometimes" he said.

"you know me man!" Zeke smiled "i got your back"

Chad sat next to Troy and Jason sat next to Zeke, minutes later the teacher walked inside the classroom and the class started.

.*.*.English.*.*.

"Troy?" the Teacher called.

"yes Miss Smith" he said lifting his eyes from the book, his hair covered his eyes and gave him a dangerous look.

"would you please tell me what's your opinion about the book" she said.

The classroom went silent. Troy stood up and grabbed his book.

"i think that the author actually wanted to get his own personality into the story, that somehow makes the story interesting" he said, you could soon hear some sighs coming from the girls in the classroom.

"really...does anybody disagrees or wants to support that?" the teacher asked.

A brunette girl with a kinda gothic style and really weird clothes raised her hand.

"yes Gabriella" the teacher said.

"i think he's right till some point, because the author express his thoughts about some situations in the book, but also he wants the readers to see the things from his point of view"

"so you say thats his strategy?"

"exactly" Gabriella smiled and then looked over at Troy who was also smirking. She had guts and he had to admit it.

They both sat down.

.*.*. History .*.*.

The classroom was doing a surprise test when the secretary of the school walked inside. She whispeared something into the teachers ears and the teacher took a glance at Troy.

"now?" she asked.

"yes" the secretary replied.

After a small sigh the teacher looked at her class.

"Troy?" she called "the principal wants to see you in the gym"

Troy looked up from his test and stood up, on his way to the front desk he kept answering it and then gave the white paper to the teacher.

"its done" he said, she looked surprised at the small paper to see all the questions were filled, she smiled.

"good" she said.

Troy walked out of the classroom and followed the secretary to the gym, he was gonna meet him there because the principals office was unavailable in that moment, Troy chuckled, it had to be funny to meet the principal at the gym. When he walked inside he saw the Principal Matsui holding a basketball in his hands, he looked up at Troy dramatically, he didnt smile, Troy didnt either.

"so..." the Principal started.

"you wanted to see me" Troy's cold voice made the principal shiver, but he didnt gave in.

"i heard some rumors today...i just wanted to see if they were true."

"i didnt do it" Troy said before the principal could say what those rumors were.

"why should i believe you"

Troy's cold eyes then met with the Principals dark eyes.

"if you dont then ask my dad" he said as he grabbed the ball from the principal's hands and made a 3 pointer.

"perfect" Troy whispeared. "is that all?" he asked a bit louder.

"yes" the principal said.

Troy nodded and walked out of the gym, getting flashes of that night, the reason why he couldnt do it, he looked in all directions without seeing something specific. He remembered the basketball, the cold air of 2 am, his dad...

_"perfect" his dad yelled again "i dont want great, i dont want amazing, i want perfect" he yelled as his son ran over the basketball court they had on their backyard. Troy was tired and sleepy, all he wanted was to be on his bed._

_"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT?" Jack Bolton screamed...he didnt care about the neighbours, he just wanted his son to be the best._

_"perfect!" Troy repeated as he saw his dad smirk._

Troy thought he could no longer stay there, he had to leave, he had to be somewhere that didnt remind him of his reality, somewhere he could just be...free. He walked outside the school and jumped into his car, he didnt know where he was going, he just knew he had to go somewhere far away from there.

He soon found himself in a very known spot, he knew he could find people that understand him, people that knew what he was going thru...He got out of his car and walked over to the guys, they all looked at him confused, it was too early for him to be there.

"Hey Bolton" a guy with chocolate skin and dark eyes with bright blonde hair called. Troy shook his hand and smiled.

"whats up?" Troy asked.

"no much, you early"

"i know...i couldnt stand to be there anymore" Troy replied as he sat down, a taller guy with black hair and blue eyes chuckled, he had a cigar hanging between his lips.

"that's the way school goes...trust me it gets worse when you finish" he said. His name was Tom Quincy, he was the older one of the 4 of them and he've been in jail twice.

From another corner another guy smirked "Chris was about to call you tho" he said. The blonde guy looked up and glared at him.

"lie" he said. Troy chuckled and looked over at Tom.

"you got another?" he asked refering to the cigar he had. Tom handed him another that he took out of his pocket.

"Ed...you need to get more of this" Tom said and the guy sitting in the corner smiled.

"i know where to get it"

You could think those guys were dangerous and a bad influence on Troy but Troy knew different, they all had a story, and they actually cared about Troy for who Troy was and they didnt try to see something else to his personality. Troy could feel like he could be himself with them...just being Troy.


	3. Gabriella Montez

**Reality**

**Chapter 2: **_Gabriella Montez_

_*.*.*~Me out of me~*.*.*_

She slowly finished reading the last line of that page but started reading it again, she was reading but she couldnt pay any attention to what she was reading, somehow the noise the two cheerleaders were making distracted her from the very interesting book she was holding. She flipped through the pages furiously, annoyed by the conversation they were having, couldnt the girls have that conversation somewhere else? the school was very big why did they had to talk about it in the library, Gabriella couldnt have peace anywhere in that freaking school. She closed her book and took a deep breath, then a couple of words caught her attention.

"oh my God! are you sure Troy Bolton left?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"yes, i saw him leaving in his car earlier" the brunette sighed "he looked like he wanted to scape of something"

"wow...i could help him" the blonde suggested in flirty tone.

"he's all mine Vicky and you know it"

"whatever" she made a gesture with her hand "he's just eatable even tho sometimes he freaks me out"

The brunette rolled her eyes and looked at the book Gabriella was holding.

"oh my God! is that Breaking Dawn?" she asked in a loud tone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"it is"

Both of the girls then payed attention to Gabriella and almost gasped. Gabriella was wearing a black skirt with a black t-shirt, a purple scarf and a black coat, that was weird considering summer was just ending and it was still very hot, Gabriella's dark eyes laid on both cheerleaders. She knew what they were thinking, they were probably listing all the things that looked weird on her, she didnt care tho, she had her own style and her own mind, she didnt need the opinion of someone else to breath so...she just didnt care.

"where did you get it?" the blonde then asked.

"my mom got it for me...it was a birthday gift" she said and stood up from her chair, put on her black gloves and walked out of the library. Cheerleaders just made her wanna vomit, she only considered one cheerleader her friend and they didnt see eachother that often lately, so why should she care? She walked into the main hall of East high, where she spotted Ryan and a couple of their friends laughing about something, she joined the group and smiled.

"why are you guys laughing?" she asked.

"2 words, Mr. Jenkins" Ryan said as he leaned against his locker. Just then Mr. Jenkins walked out of a classroom looking really furious, his eyes were almost popping out of his head, he looked around until he spotted Ryan and then his face became red.

"RYAN EVANS!" he yelled, everybody on the hall turned around to look, Ryan started laughing and then ran away as the teacher chased him. Gabriella laughed along with her other friends.

"so Gabs...what are you reading?" Kyle asked with a smile on his face.

"Breaking Dawn" she answered.

"please dont tell me its another book about the stupid vampire" Davis said. he raised an eyebrow.

"its not stupid...its a pretty good book if you ever get to read, besides, this one has some really hot scenes in it...cant wait for the movie"

She saw how the guys eyes lit up and she just implied the word sex, she knew that everything that went through those guys mindd was sex, sex and sex...nothing more, but think about it, what rocker doesnt have a sex addiction, she hated to admit it but even Ryan had a bit of that addiction, of course Ryan was something more...his blonde hair and his dangerous smirk made most of the girls look for him, also the fact that Ryan's family was really rich. She wasnt his friend because of that of course. He saved her from drowning once and after they spent one hour talking they just couldnt be away from eachother anymore. His rebel style matched hers perfectly...of course it wasnt just the style, they were both rebels when they had to be.

"i dont know how you can read that crap" Kyle said again "still, sexy or not thats just crap."

"i bet ya 50 dollars that if you read just one page of the first book you wont be able to stop reading it" she replied.

Kyle smirked, he loved challenges, and if it involved money...he was just in.

"gimme the book and you'll see" he said.

"nah...not right now...but we'll do it, and you will see i'm right" she said, Kyle just nodded and leaned against a locker.

"i heard you kicked Troy's ass in English" Davis mentioned, a smile came to Gabriella's lips.

"it wasnt like that...but i cleared a point, Troy was also right" she said, Troy came to her mind as she watched East High's principal doors, was he really gone? why would he leave? and most important Why did she cared? She brushed the thought off her mind and payed attention to her friend...he was asking something else.

Later...

Gabriella grabbed her key and opened the door to her house, she could hear the fight from the outside, she just took a deep breath and walked inside. Gabriella was so tired of listening to her parents fights all the time, she just wanted them to stop, maybe to get a divorce if that would help them. Gabriella saw her mom on the kitchen making dinner, her face was red as a tomato, when she walked inside she saw her dad sitting on a stool breathing heavily, he does that when he's really angry.

"i'm home" she whispeared. Her mom looked up and tried to smile for her daughter.

"how was your day" she asked.

"good" Gabriella walked up the stairs and went into her room. She just lost the inspiration to actually say a full answer or kiss her dad's cheek as she used to when she was younger. She put her school bag on the floor and turned on her laptop, maybe some music would help her forget the fact that her parents werent getting along anymore. She searched for the only song with the power to calm her and clicked on play. The soft music filled the room in a second as she let herself get lost into the song. Some people cut themselves, some hurt themselves in any other way, her way to feel better was music. She heard a knock on her door and sighed, who could it be, she just wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone. Gabriella opened the door to find her big brother Rayden standing there, his black hair was wet so that meant he took a shower moments ago, she looked into his eyes.

"what?" she asked.

"came to tell you that i'm leaving tomorrow" he said. Oh yeah, like she couldnt remember, the only person in the house that actually cared about her was leaving and she could do nothing to stop it, it was his dream and she wasnt going to get in the middle of it.

"ok" she nodded, trying to hide how much she hated that he was leaving.

"i promise i will visit" he leaned against the wall. "and i'll call you everyday"

"if you dont i'll kill you" she said, a soft smile came to his lips.

"you'll be fine...you're a strong person" he said "besides this is your senior year, when it ends you can come with me and we'll leave this two kill eachother on their own"

"cant wait" she said in a kinda sarcastic tone.

"arent you going to give your big brother a hug?" he asked.

"you know i'm not that type" she said smirking.

A strong arm pulled her and he embraced her. Gabriella took in his scent because she knew she would have to spend a lot of time without it, she huged him back and he kissed her forehead, she looked into his deep blue eyes, the same eyes her father had. She sighed and pulled away, he smiled and kissed her cheek one last time before going back into his bedroom. She would really miss him there, that was for sure. Just as she walked back into the bedroom she got a text, she searched for her cell, it was from Ryan.

_Pizza, chinese or indian...wat do u say?_

_-Ry_

She smiled at the text and decided to text back.

_Chinese sounds good_

_-Gab_

She then got ready and walked out of the house without telling anyone, she knew they wouldnt notice...they never did, just as she walked into the street she saw Ryan and his car parked in her driveway, it was a red BMW, really good car but it wasnt the new Ferrari he wanted. She jumped into the car and Ryan drove off.

"so how are things at home?" he asked when they turned left on a corner.

"same...Rayden is leaving tomorrow" she said.

"that's too bad" Ryan was the only one of her friends that knew her family situation, she hated to seem weak so she never told anyone.

"yeah...but it doesnt matter...i'm glad you called" she smiled.

"oh you know...something was telling me you needed to go out" he said.

"i see" she laughed.

"hey i heard Taylor is having a party this friday...everyone is invited, are you going?" he asked.

"hmm...drunk kids and loud music, sounds fun" she said.

"if you're lucky enough you'll get to meet a nice guy that night"

"oh please...i'm not a sex addict like you guys"

"who said i was a sex addict?" Ryan asked pretending to be offended.

"its obvious dude, you cant be 5 minutes without thinking or having it" she said.

"you just have to do thing your way dont you?" he asked.

"oh well...you know what i always say...you just cant take the me out of me...you cant change me" she smiled "you'll have to stand me for the rest of your days"

"oh shit" he said and laughed.

Gabriella smiled at him...no matter what she knew she could always count on him.

For anything...

**So guys thats all for now, hope you guys liked it! please review, cuz your reviews keep me on going.**

**xoxo Hannah**


	4. Round and Round we go

**Reality**

**Chapter 3: **_Round and Round we go..._

"Rob said he was going...Jesse said he was too, Will is on the maybe list still, i think he's avoiding me" the petite blue eyed girl told her friend standing there next to her. She looked really nervous as she flipped through the pages of her long list.

"i want only one name" The brunette standing there next to the small girl said, she had chocolate skin and really big eyes.

"Troy is on maybe too" the petite girl answered after a minute of thinking what to say.

"oh well, get an answer from him, and dont come back until you get one" the brunette said, the small girl ran away in fear, she knew what could happen to her if she didnt do what she told to do, and even tho she was scared of Troy, Taylor was even more scary.

That's right, Taylor McKessie was there checking on the guests list with her 'friend' America, she wasnt really interested in Troy, actually she was one of the few girls who didnt had her eyes on Troy all the time, she wasnt scared of him either, but she knew his presence on that party was important, if Troy was there his crew was gonna be there...she wanted them all to be there, because there was a person who she really wanted to see, it was hard to make her admit it but it was true. Instead she made everyone believe she was after Troy, besides she was the head Cheerleader, she was suppose to be after the basketball captain like every other girl right? she was suppose to be dating him right? wrong! Actually instead of dating Troy she dated his bestfriend, the one Troy trusted, and she got to trust him everything too, even her heart which ended up in pieces, that's why she hated everything and everyone...because everything was a reminder of that night, she never wanted to suffer that pain again but she wanted him to see what he was missing.

She walked inside homeroom with two of her friends following her, everyone started to stare at her, guys with lust in their eyes, girls with hate in theirs, except for 4 people. One of them had pain in his eyes, as he watched how she sat down and started a conversation with one of her friends. Troy looked at her with indifference, he knew she was pretty but he didnt care at all, Gabriella was listening to her ipod _Next go round_ by Nickelback was playing in her ears, through the hard sound of the song and with her head in another place she flashed a smile on Taylors direction when Taylor looked at her...Taylor also smiled back. Ryan was thinking about his next prank involving the cheerleader, but he also didnt care much about her. The teacher walked inside the classroom and started rambling about something knowing nobody was paying any attention.

...

By lunch time, Ryan had everything figured out for his next prank, he was smirking, he thought about himself as a genious! he started to look for Gabriella in the large Cafeteria but then someone pulled his arm making him lose balance and almost fall. He looked at the person...it was non other than his twin sister Sharpay Evans, they barely had any contact during school or when school was over.

"what?" he asked her.

"i want you to tell mom i'm going to sleep at a friends house" she said. Ryan sighed.

"Mr. McGuire said yes?" he asked with a neutral expression. She instantly smiled.

"of course" she said and left to her usual table.

Ryan shook his head in disapproval, he hated to see his sister having some random sex just to have good grades, that was too low even for her, and even tho they didnt have that bond he still cared for her, and he promised himself to pull her out of that situation, no matter what. He then decided to look for his bestfriend, he saw her on their usual table with their other friends Kyle and Davis, he walked over to them and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Kyle...i'm telling you, Nickelback is ten times better" Davis said as he got his lunch out.

"pshh whatever" Kyle replied as he grabbed his ipod.

"you guys are just dumb" Gabriella mentioned while eating the last of her lunch.

"oh well, i still think Nickelback is better" Davis stated as he looked at his chicken with hunger.

The other 3 just stared at him with a smile on their faces, Davis looked funny, like he was ready to murder the already dead chicken, Gabriella couldnt help but giggle when he took the food into his mouth.

"what?" Davis asked when he noticed everyone was staring at him. Everyone shook their heads but kept staring.

"so guys i already have a plan" Ryan finally spoke.

"what is it bro?" Kyle asked.

"i'll tell ya later...cant do it here"

Kyle nodded in agreement. Davis took another bite on his food and looked at Ryan.

"are you going to Taylors party?" he asked.

"are you kidding? drunk kids, loud music? its gonna be a blast" he replied repeating what Gabriella said to him last night.

"hell yeah, and we can do a major prank there! gotta be the best prank ever!"

"yeah we can even call punk'd and we would be on tv"

"that show doesnt exist anymore" Gabriella said.

"really?"

"yup"

"damn!"

"anyway...i think i have the perfect idea for that night" Ryan said.

"what about you're new ferrari?" Gabriella asked.

"are you kidding me...this is my nature, this is who i am! no ferrari will make me change" he said "besides i bet Lola will feel betrayed if i do that"

"who's lola?" Davis asked.

"his red BMW" Kyle replied "are you stupid or what?"

"sorry...i just dont process information when i'm eating"

Ryan, Kyle and Gabriella looked at eachother and laughed at that stupid comment. You could never get bored with this guys.

...

When school was over Sharpay walked over to a classroom, the teacher was all alone picking up his things to leave, she walked inside with a seductive smile and looked at him. He sighed.

"Hey Sharpay" he said.

"Hi Mr. McGuire, are you gonna be home tonight?" she asked.

"you know i am" he said.

"see you later then" she smiled and walked away.

Sharpay didnt have to do it if she didnt want to, but it was like she couldnt get out of it anymore, all the lies became true and it just kept pushing everyone away from her, oh well, at least it was her senior year, she could just start over later...be a new person, or at least she could actually be herself...

...

Troy walked inside his house, he was tired, he didnt feel like talking to anyone, he just wanted to lock himself in his room and forget about the world for at least an hour. He reached for the stairs when his mom called him. He took a deep breath before going inside the kitchen, his mom was making dinner and his dad was nowhere to be found, he thanked God for that, he just couldnt face his dad.

"how was school?" his mom asked.

"it was ok"

"did you have fun?"

"people dont have fun at school anymore mom" he said heading to the door.

"do you know where your dad is?" she asked.

"no...havent seen him since practice this morning"

"ok then, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" she said.

"i'm not hungry" and he walked upstairs.

His mom knew exactly where his dad was, he knew too, she just refused to admit what was obvious...it made him angry, because he didnt want his dad to play with his mom like that, she deserved better, too bad he didnt want to face his dad, because he knew it would get ugly if he did, he also hated to admit it but he was...scared of his dad, it was something he couldnt help. Troy rubbed his arm to ease the pain, his dad was dangerous when he was angry, and his anger was something Troy wanted to avoid.

Someday he would be brave enough to face him, someday he would tell his dad everything he thought about him, someday he would break free and get out of that hole they called home, someday...

**I feel like it sucked but thats why i'm getting 2 chapters out today! :) hope you liked it, review please!**

**Also i need to say something important, i'm gonna start college this week so i wont have time to write, :S but dont worry i will update whenever i have the time every week i promise! :)**


	5. My Sweet Time

**Reality **

**Chapter 4: **_My sweet time_

She saw the rain hitting her windshield, every drop was washing away her good mood, she just wanted to get that day over with and sleep all night long, to see if that way all her problems would stop torturing her head. She parked and got out of the car without getting any protection for the rain, she felt the cold drops falling on her clothes and on her skin. She also took her time to get to the front doors of East High, like she didnt even care the fact that she was getting all wet. She grabbed he school bag and held it tight againts her chest as she walked over to her locker.

For her misfortune someone was standing by her locker, two examples of the human species that she totally hated, her mood wasnt getting any better, when she reached her locker she waited until that person by common sense would take his ass off it. He didnt, that just made her get even worse. She heard the stupid conversation he was having with a girl who's locker was next to hers.

"so...you coming to the party with me this friday?" he asked.

Gabriella saw how the girl rolled her eyes and closed her locker.

"i'm not going Danforth so leave me alone" she said.

"oh c'mon we could have some fun there" he said.

"i'm not going and that's it" the girl rolled her eyes one more time and walked away, Gabriella smiled, he was such an idiot.

Chad leaned against her locker and started to think, she then noticed who was the other person standing next to him...Troy, she felt strange, the way she felt whenever she thought about him, it wasnt a good feeling tho, she felt like she could vomit anytime soon.

"can we help you?" a voice brought her back to earth and she looked at Chad who was also looking at her.

"that's my locker" she said.

"whatever...like i care" he chuckled and looked back at Troy.

"i dont know if you heard wrong but that's my locker and i want you to take your stupid ass off of it" She was ready to slap Chad across his face if he didnt move.

"i dont know if you heard wrong" he said "but i dont care"

"oh well you would care when you have your face on the floor" she said. Her stare was as cold as the ice, but that didnt matter to him, he was used to it, since he was Troy's friend.

"oh who's gonna make me?" he asked.

Gabriella dropped her bag with all the anger she was holding filling every inch of her body, she stared into his dark eyes, she didnt care if he was a guy, she was gonna move him no matter what. Chad looked like he was willing to do anything too.

"Chad" Troy's cold voice echoed in the hall. Chad looked back at his bestfriend.

"what?"

"lets not get into a fight...she's just a girl" he said, his cold eyes then looked at Gabriella, and she swear she could see a small smirk on his face. "wait for me by my locker please" he finished. Chad looked back at Gabriella and sent her a cold glare.

"you're lucky today...freak!" after he said that he left.

"whatever" she said, not like she was afraid of him, she actually didnt care.

When Chad left Troy got closer to Gabriella, he was still smirking.

"you dont know Chad...you shouldnt provoke him like that" he said.

"he doesnt know me either" she opened her locker "i'm not on a good mood today"

"whatever...just stay away from him for you own good" Troy started to walk away.

"tell him to stay away from my locker if he doesnt want me to cut his balls off" she said and got some books out before going to homeroom.

In the distance Troy smiled at her comment, that girl sure had some guts to face a guy who was stronger and bigger than her, she was so small, Troy thought that was the kind of girl he liked, he didnt had a type when it comes to hair, eyes or whatever, but he did liked girls that would stand up for themselves and wouldnt let anyone bring them down. He've seen that girl before, he just couldnt remember her name...what was her name? Jessica, Vanessa, Natasha? he couldnt remember, he looked back to see her walking away from the locker, he had to remember her name.

Gabriella was surprised, that was the longest conversation she ever shared with Troy Bolton, he wasnt so scary when he smiled, the smile didnt reach his eyes tho, it was like his eyes werent part of his body, they were alive and they do whatever they want. Gabriella walked inside the classroom and sat down, Troy was weird, he always looked like he didnt care about anything or anyone, he was there because he had to be there but not because he actually wanted to. She wondered why she had a sudden interest on him, she never really cared about Troy, so why was she thinking about it now? there was no way to know...

...

Listening to the conversation or _pretending_ to be listening to the conversation was something Troy was good at, with other stuff of course, he didnt care about what happened on a girls party last night or who Chad was going to get next, only one thing had the power to get his attention, the locker girl who walked to a table and sat down with 3 other guys, unusual questions filled his head, were they actually her friends? was she dating one of them? if she was then which one? he was sure it wasnt the redhead because he looked kinda dumb, and she wasnt dumb at all, he saw she was very smart in several ocassions, so maybe it was the blonde one, they seemed to be very close, what did she actually see in him? he didnt look smarter than her...maybe he was funny, maybe she liked funny guys, or maybe she just liked blonde guys, she didnt look like the type of girl who only cared about how a guy looks but whatever, she was a girl.

"Troy!" he heard his name and turned around to face his friends.

"yo" he said to catch up with the conversation.

"are you even listening to us?" Zeke asked.

"sorry i was far away" Troy replied smiling.

"really? how far where you? cause yesterday i went with my dad to do something and we didnt came back until 9 p.m." Jason said. Everybody stood there looking at him like he was totally insane.

"the word you're looking for is...anyway" Troy told Zeke.

They all laughed and Zeke told Troy what the conversation was about, still he couldnt focus, he kept glancing at the very strange girl sitting a couple of tables away from them, she was laughing, maybe she liked funny people, Troy couldnt help but to be interested on her, she seemed to be so different, the question then was...what made her so special?

He promised himself he was gonna find out...

**So here it is, i hope this one is better, hope you enjoyed it and please review! :) your reviews mean the world to me, anything good or bad it doesnt matter what you say as long as you say it! :)b**


	6. The Party's Just Begun

**Reality.**

**Chapter 5:** _The Party's Just Begun..._

The loud music playing in his ears was just sign of anger, it felt like last time just wasnt enough, so he went back, he went back there where all the pain and everything had vanished from his system last time, it felt like the fire could heal his soul, he grabbed the match and set the whole place on fire...feeling like every preoccupation left him, leaving just that feeling when everything is fine, he didnt feel cold anymore. He slowly walked out of the place as he watched the time, it was 2 am, the perfect time to let all the stress out and breath. He was smiling, he felt better now...

...

Next Day

"yo! tomorrow's the party! are you guys going?" Zeke asked to his friends thursday at lunch. Everybody seemed to be unsure, if Troy wasnt going then nobody else was. "Troy?" Zeke looked at his friend who seemed to be in some other planet.

Troy looked at him with a blank expression, he was thinking about something else, like he always was whenever his friends started talking about stuff he didnt care. He saw everyone staring at him but he had no idea.

"huh?" he asked.

"are you going to the party tomorrow?" Zeke asked again, he was already used to Troy.

"i dont know" Troy turned to look at something else, something he was interested on as he thought about the question. "maybe, i'm not in the mood" Everybody else looked down whispearing stuff, they seemed like they agreed with what Troy just said, but Troy knew they all actually wanted to go, so he made a huge effort to pull a smile to his lips.

"you guys can go tho, you dont have to do what i do, if you wanna go its ok with me" he said.

"nah it's ok Troy" chuck said as he played with something in his hands. Troy felt confused, he just needed to know one thing, just one thing would make him show up at that party, he stood up and walked away from his table and outside the cafeteria, he just needed to know.

Later

"so you all know what to do...Kyle you need to pick it up before 7 ok" Ryan said finishing up the plan with his friends, Gabriella sat down with them and saw all the papers and the weird stuff on their table she just looked at it and then at her friends.

"If i ask will i regret it?" she asked them. They looked at eachother.

"maybe" Kyle and Ryan said at the same time. She just nodded.

"good which means i wont ask"

Just then Davis sat down with his friends, he looked around to see if someone was staring at them and then nodded.

"i got everything from the milk to the eggs" he said with an evil smirk playing on his lips. Gabriella looked at him in disgust.

"i'm still afraid to ask" she said.

"dont" Davis, Ryan and Kyle said at the same time.

"ok" she said and looked down at her lunch...her friends were weird and she knew it, but whatever, they were the only ones capable of getting her mind off things once in a while, with them she could let go of the memories of her father throwing up and her mother crying in the kitchen that same morning before she headed to school. Life wasnt easy with her but she was a strong person, she could deal with it, even if Rayden was out of the picture, in that very moment he had to be somewhere in NYC living his dream and doing whatever he wanted and she sure hell wasnt gonna stop him from doing it. Gabriella felt a sudden rush to leave the room, she left her bag and her lunch on the table and left, she needed some space.

...

Gabriella decided to skip some of her classes, she didnt know why but thinking about her family depressed her, she was sitting on a bench in the school yard, she had a lot to think about and such a short time to think, she sighed as she got out a notebook and started to write some lyrics on it, she loved music, and she loved to sing but that was a dream she would have to forget.

_"that's just a fucking waste of time"_ she heard her father's voice in her head, he said that multiple times when he was drunk and would hear her sing _"Life isnt that fucking easy so just shut up"_ he would say, the first times she would tear up and cry in her bedroom but then she got used to it, she just ignored him and left the room. A few voices got Gabriella back to earth, it was Josh and his whole team, he was the soccer captain and he couldnt be much more than a jerk even if he wanted to. Gabriella hated his attitude, he thought he ruled the entire school because he had good looks and decided to make every single life a living hell.

She had no luck that day, cause he saw her and made his way there with his friends. Gabriella just looked down at her notebook and kept writting, just trying to ignore them cause she honestly wasnt in the mood.

"look who we got here" Josh said as he smiled down at her.

"get lost Josh" she said.

"oh why are you so upset today Gabs?" he asked and looked back at his friends "i just wanted to say hi...guys"

Two guys walked over to her, one grabbed her notebook and the other one took her bag, she looked up with a tired expression, she wasnt in the mood to deal with Josh and his crew, why wouldnt he get that.

"that's mine" she said.

"well...do i look like i care?" he laughed and then rolled his eyes.

Gabriella was furious, she wasnt the violent type but she was sure gonna kick his ass, nobody messed with her, he was sure gonna pay for everything. She took a step forward and kicked him into his crotch, Josh cried in pain as he sat on the floor, he turned red from the pain as tears ran down his cheeks.

"give me my stuff back or there will be more pain" she said, Gabriella did some boxing and karate when she was about 12 years old, when her family was happy, a tear scaped from her eyes as she hit him again out of the hate and the anger she felt. Then his friends went up to hold her, Josh made his way up and still with a red face told his friends to beat the shit out of her.

Gabriella could defend herself but it was 5 against one, she was smart so she knew her possibilities. A dark skinned guy got ready to punch her in the stomach, she closed her eyes ready for anything...but...nothing happened, instead she heard a crack and opened her eyes, another dark skinned guy with a lot of tattoos on his chest and arms was standing in front of her, he was facing the other guy who was on the floor crying in pain.

"Ayo...niggas dont hit girl!" he said he looked back at her and the other two guys holding her backed off. "nice choice" he told them as he walked closer to Gabriella. "you aight?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Josh" another voice spoke up, she knew that voice and she was surprise he was actually there, he was there helping her? why? His cold blue eyes stared right into Josh's green eyes, Troy picked up Gabriellas notebook and bag and gave it to the dark skinned boy who gave it back to her, Josh's friends helped Josh to stand on his feet and he took a deep breath before facing Troy.

"what are you doing here Troy?" he asked.

"i think you know what i'm doing here" Troy replied "5 against 1? a girl? that's not your style" Troy smirked and Josh shiver.

"she's just a bitch and she deserved it"

"well this 'bitch' sure kicked your ass" Troy laughed.

"wont happen again" Josh muttered.

"of course...because you will leave her alone...if i ever find out you bully her or any other girl again...your life will turn into a hell" Troy's cold eyes seemed to be looking right into Josh's soul, Josh just nodded and walked away with his crew not taking his eyes off Troy once. Gabriella finally let out the air she didnt know she was holding. The dark skinned guy looked at her amused.

"you sure know how to kick a guy's ass...i respect you ma" he said and then looked over at Troy "man i'll catch up on you later"

"yeah see ya" Troy said.

"Deuces" the guy walked away, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"thank you" she whispeared "and thank that guy for me also"

"no prob...please next time just mess with someone a bit smaller" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"i got him where i wanted him, if it werent for those guys i was sure gonna win" she said looking away.

"you still dont learn not to mess with anyone dont you?" he said.

"he came here to mess with me" she replied.

"alright...just stay out of his way...maybe i wont be around to save you next time"

"who said i needed you to save me?" she snapped at him, he just smiled...the whole situation was kinda amusing for him.

"Are you going to the party?" he suddenly asked. Gabriella looked at him confused, why would Troy want to know that?

"yeah" she whispeared as she got her notebook into her bag. She had to, Ryan had some kind of joke that night and he would kill her if she missed it. Troy just nodded and walked away, Gabriella couldnt believe what just happened, it seemed so rare and so strange that she just couldnt process it, she was used to being bullied all the time by the jocks, but being saved by one...that had to be new. She quickly made her way to her next class trying to forget everything that just happened.

...

Troy walked over to his team, they were at the gym playing a bit before leaving that day, he was wearing a big smile on his face, which made his friends look at him with confused expressions, Troy wasnt used to smile that much, but he was in a good mood. He grabbed a ball and made a three point shot before turning to his friends.

"guys make sure you pick your best clothes...we're going to that party" he said, the entire team cheered and smirked as Troy thought that party was about to get really interesting.

**So here it is...sorry for the late update, i needed some kind of inspiration and besides college wont let me breath! -.- i'll try to update faster! :) review and thanks for reading guys! **

**xoxo Hannah**


	7. Our nature Filler

**Reality: Party time**

The sound of her very expensive heels on the floor, was the only thing you could hear as she arrived at her huge mansion out of town, she had been shopping for the party and she got a really sexy outfit, her pink mini-skirt and her white blouse where the first ones to be on the floor as she got ready to take a bubble bath and get ready for the party. She was done with her homework, which it was the first time she ever did it in a long time, she was actually tired of being who she was, or pretending to be something she wasnt, she wanted to be herself once and for all, but it was like she couldnt even stop, like she was stuck. She promised herself she would stop...one day. She brushed her bright blonde curls before taking off her Dior jewelry, she was really tired but there was no way she was missing that party, it was her last time to be a teenager before having to grow up. She was going to do it for herself.

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

Gabriella was ready to go to the stupid party, Ryan better be there picking her up before she regrets going there. Her parents were having another argument about some stupid thing, she couldnt take it anymore, she had to be out of there soon. She grabbed her purse and decided to wait for Ryan outside. She walked downstairs and headed to the door when her dad called her.

"where are you going?" he asked, his eyes were looking at her but it was like they couldnt actually focus on her figure.

"somewhere with Ryan" she said.

"are you and that kid on something?"  
>"of course not...he's just a friend" she was getting annoyed already.<p>

"he better be _just _a friend" he said, Gabriella knew he was really drunk but she couldnt help but be frustrated. "I dont want no sluts in my house"

"what?" he exclaimed, raising her tone.

"you heard me!" was all he could say.

"i am no slut, and that is thanks to me because if it was for you i would be by far a whore!"

"that's enough!" he said

"you're just a stupid, drunk jerk!" she yelled. Just as those words came out of her mouth a hand flew right to her right cheek leaving a huge bruise. She touched the spot he just slapped and looked at him surprised, she never thought her own father would do that to her. Tears were slowly filling her eyes but she tried to keep them in, she wouldnt give him the satisfaction to see her cry. She would never be weak in front of that jerk. Gabriella just went outside and waited for Ryan, she still couldnt believe he had slapped her, Rayden would never let him do it, he was always there to defend her but now that he was far away, she could do nothing for herself. Maybe she shouldnt have said what she said, but she couldnt stand the fact that he called her a slut. Ryans car parked on her driveway waiting for her to get in, she did and he instantly felt worried about the red mark on her cheek when she huged him.

"what the hell happened?" he asked.

"i dont want to talk about it" she replied "just drive"

"Did your father hit you"

"just drive Ryan!" she yelled "gosh"

He decided not to push her any further, she could just break right then and there, but he wasnt stupid, he knew what was going on. Hell he wasnt gonna let it happen again, over his dead body.

"ready for this party...this joke is gonna be sick" he said smirking trying to make her feel a bit better, she smiled.

"it better cause i'm only going to this party for you" she replied.

"just wait and see" he smirked as he drove away.

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

Troy walked away from Chad, he was having his 5th beer and Troy didnt want to be around when the mess started. He wasnt having fun at the party, he just wanted to leave and have fun somewhere else, call him crazy but he didnt need a bunch of drunk kids, loud music, and girls asking him to follow them upstairs to have some fun or feel good about himself, he was there because _she_ said she was gonna be there, he didnt know where that sudden interest on her came from but he knew he had to see her that night, even if he had to chase her address and visit her. He walked over to the dancefloor where he found Zeke and Jason dancing like crazy. He was tired of the loud music booming in his ears and all the people around him, he just walked outside to relax, he felt kinda anaxious, he just pulled a cigar to his lips and turned it on, he took in all he could letting the smoke out later, he instantly felt better, like the cigar relaxed every single inch of his body. He heard a car parking on the driveway, he looked up and thats when he saw _her_, she was gorgeous with that clothes. Troy soon realized that was the first time the word _gorgeous_ came to his mind when it comes to girls, he then saw the blonde guy getting out of the car too, a million questions filled his thoughts. _Are they together? Why does she like him?_ A frown covered his features as they walked past him, he felt her stare on him once in a while, this girl was such a mistery for him, he wanted to know why he seemed to be so interested in her when no girl on East High caught his attention. He was determined to find the answer to that question.

...*.*.*.*.*.*.*...

She saw Troy outside but she didnt even think of talking to him, she wasnt in the mood for party or anything, she was gonna stay at Ryan's because she didnt wanted to go home that night, they wouldnt even notice she was gone. She walked behind Ryan as they spotted Kyle and Davis by the food table.

"this party is crazy" Kyle said "i even feel bad because we're gonna ruin it tonight" They looked at eachother for a moment and then laughed along.

"yeah right" Davis said as he grabbed a snack and ate it.

"where's Taylor?" Gabriella asked as they pointed to the dancefloor, she was standing at the door checking on her friends, Gabriella walked over to her to say hi, they werent the best of friends but they had some kind of strange bond.

"what are you looking at?" Gabriella asked. Taylor jumped and looked at her surprised, then she relax and put a hand over her chest.

"you scared me girl" she said "i'm just watching the party" Taylor replied.

"i see...having fun?" Gabriella asked.

"not much" Taylor admited as a sigh escaped her lips "i just need to see someone but havent get the chance of talking with that person"

"Chad?"

Taylor looked over at Gabriella with a sad expression, it was the first time since they broke up that Gabriella saw such expression in Taylors face, she felt bad because Taylor used to be such a happy girl full of life, and after he broke her heart there was no hint of that girl in the Taylor she was just talking to.

"i see" Gabriella didnt need an answer to know it was him. Gabriella rubbed her arm and walked back to her friends, they were setting everything up for their prank.

"This better be good Evans...i didnt came here for nothing" she said and smiled at Ryan.

"oh trust me...its gonna be good" he said and they split up to start. Gabriella had a feeling in her stomach, she didnt know what it was but she felt everything was just going to change from that point.

_**So i dont really like this chapter but i promise next chapter wil be better, please review and tell me what you like or dislike! i really want to know! :) thanks for reading! **_


	8. In Jail together

Locked.

She was locked with the last person she ever wanted to be and she just couldn't get out. Gabriella still couldn't believe she was in jail with Troy Bolton, after everything she went through that night she had to end up in jail with him and that's only the beginning, when her parents find out she was in jail they were gonna kill her, she would be grounded for the rest of her life and she just knew her father wouldn't be happy about it. Gabriella touched her cheek slightly; she didn't want her father to find out, he would put her in a box to Africa and he would make her live with monkeys and birds for the rest of her life.

"It's gonna be ok" A deep voice said behind her, she looked at him with hate filling her eyes, how could he say it was gonna be ok when they were both in jail and their parents had to pick them up, they were dead. She just didn't say a word to him, it wasn't worth it, out of all people she could end up in jail with it had to be Troy Bolton, for real, she felt like someone out there didn't want her to be happy at all. "We'll be out of here in a split second" why was he still talking, didn't he get the hint; she didn't want to talk to him at all. "It's gonna be fine"

"Yeah right…just because you can go back to your perfect life doesn't mean it'll be ok for everyone" She said. He chuckled and looked at her with his cold blue eyes, how sweet; she thought his life was perfect.

"You know nothing about my life" he replied "Would you sit down, you're making me nervous"

"Don't tell me what to do" She snapped at him and continued to walk around the small space, she just wanted to get out of there, every second that passed she just felt she couldn't breathe normally.

"I'm not the right person to mess with Gabriella" He said in a very dangerous tone, he wasn't looking at her but she knew he was kinda upset.

"Does it look like I care" She replied "If you haven't noticed yet, we're in jail! If my dad has to pick me up he will beat me until I look like a small piece of shit, so I'm sorry if I'm not being positive enough, remember not everybody can have a fairytale life like you!"

"You think my life is perfect?" He was all worked up now "My life is everything but perfect! How would you feel if your dad woke you up every single day at 2 A.M. just because he wants you to practice so you can be perfect, every single thing I do has to be perfect because that's what they expect me to be! I can't make a fucking mistake without my dad wanting to kill me for it!"

They stood there looking into each other's eyes with hurt and anger filling their hearts, both of their lives were hard but neither of them would give up. Suddenly a police officer opened the cell for them; they both looked at him confused.

"You're free to go" The police man said "Now get out"

They quickly walked outside the police station, Gabriella was afraid to find her father waiting there drunk and angry, but she was surprised to see he was nowhere to be found. Two guys were standing by a black BMW smoking a cigar and playing some rap music, the taller one waved at Troy and he smiled at them as he waved back.

"I told you it was gonna be fine" Troy said as he walked to the other two guys, Gabriella recognized one of them as the guy that helped her when Josh and his crew were bothering her, he smiled at her and winked, she just waved back and walked into the street. Gabriella didn't know where she had to go or how she was gonna get there, she could call Ryan but she didn't know if he was caught by the police too. She sighed in frustration, what was she gonna do now?

"Need a ride?" The taller guy with black hair and blue eyes asked in her ear, she just jumped back and looked at him with her heart racing. He smiled at her and she shrugged her shoulders, she had nowhere to go at this point.

"I have nowhere to go, I was suppose to stay with a friend after the party but I don't know if he was caught too" she said, the guy smirked and pulled her in direction to his car.

"That's ok, you can hang with us then" he said "by the way, the name's Tom Quincy" he finished as he got inside the BMW. Gabriella sat in the back with the other guy; he smiled at her and offered his hand.

"I'm Chris" he simply said and she smiled back at him, she liked him, no last names, no complications, no strings attached…just him.

"Gabriella" She said. She watched as Troy sat in the front with Tom and didn't even bother to look at her. She just hated his attitude with a passion; it wouldn't be so hard for her to ignore his existence for good.

"Exactly what happened inside that party?" Chris asked her and she just shook her head not knowing what to answer.

"I have no idea, I remember being by the food table when my friends were setting up to do a prank, then I walked outside and a bunch of police officers were running towards the house" Gabriella told him as the memories played in her head, she was stuck because a huge mass of drunk kids were running towards the parking lot and they were just pushing her around until she fell to the ground that's when she saw Troy.

_He pulled her up to her feet and looked at her looking for any injury or something, she looked into his deep blue eyes and he smirked at her._

"_Are you ok?" He asked with that deep, raspy voice of his._

"_Yeah I guess" She said, what's going on?" She asked him totally confused._

"_I heard one of the rooms is on fire and someone called the police" he said frowning in disapproval, calling the police to a kids party were there was a lot of alcohol wasn't the best idea ever. He grabbed her hand and pulled in direction to his car, and then he saw a few cops running towards them. "This way" He said running in the opposite direction, but they found two more cops running towards them with guns in their hands._

"_Hands on your head, NOW" The cop said and they both raised their hands in the air._

"_Shit" he whispered as the cops walked over to them._

They stopped and Gabriella looked out the window to see they were parked in front of a McDonalds, she looked around as the guys got out of the car, the place was already closed but they sat on the sidewalk and Tom pulled another cigar to his lips.

"What now?" She asked.

"We just wait" Chris said as he patted the empty place next to him for her to sit, she did and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a smile. Troy looked at the scene a bit annoyed and he didn't even know why.

The four of them just sat there waiting for the sun to shine again…


End file.
